I Love You, But Do You?
by nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: New story! :D  I hope you like it as much as I do!    Please review and comment!
1. Chapter 1

I Love You, But Do You?

"Feli!," the German yelled running through the house, "It's time for training!"

The small Italian he was looking for, Feliciano, was laying down on his bed crying.

"L-Ludwig?...," Feliciano sniffled and wiped his tears away, "I'm in here, Ludwig!" Feliciano did his best to smile when the tall Ludwig entered the room.

"Feliciano, it's time for training," Ludwig said with crossed arms, "Why the hell are you late?"

The Italian opened his eyes and looked at the blonde in front of him.

"Um...I just woke up! And, I heard you call me, so I answered back!," he chuckled nervously.

"Feli?," Ludwig asked and grabbed Feliciano's chin, "Your eyes are red. What happened?" The tall blonde was obviously worried, but more in a way that said "He's fighting, so he has to get better!"

"I-I just just...," the small, blushing Italian stuttered, "poked myself in the eye!" Ludwig looked at Feliciano with a weird look on his face.

"Really?," Ludwig said with disbelief.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" For a while, the room was quiet as the two looked at eachother.

"You were crying, weren't you?," Ludwig asked. Feliciano gasped. He found out? Feli thought and stood frozen. He was returned to reality when his small shoulders were grabbed.

"Feliciano, you can tell me anything!," Ludwig said and hugged the brown-haired Italian, "You're a good friend, and I don't want to see you sad."

Feliciano blushed and snuggled into the arms that were holding him. Ludwig looked at Feliciano, blinking.

"Ludwig?," he asked and looked up at Ludwig.

"What is it?"

"I...love you, Ludwig."

Ludwig froze. WHAT? he screamed inside his mind. He instantly let Feliciano go and speed walked to the door.

"Tr-Training starts in five minutes," Ludwig stated, looking away from Feliciano, "Be there." Then, he walked away.

Feliciano's heart sank and broke. The usually happy Italian was now broken-hearted and teary eyed.

"You were right, fratello," Feliciano whispered to himself, "He doesn't love me." Then, he packed his things.


	2. Chapter 2

"Feliciano?," Ludwig called from the hallway, then entered the room, "Feliciano, it's-" But his words stopped when he saw that the room was completely empty.

"Feliciano?," he yelled and ripped everything apart to find the small Italian gone, "Feliciano, where are you?" Then, out a pillowcase he had ripped off the pillow, fell a small piece of paper.

"Huh?" Ludwig picked up the piece of paper and read it.

**Dear Ludwig, I left because I'm such a failure and I don't deserve to be on your team. Don't bother to come get me. Besides, you'll do great without me. Good luck. Love, Feli... Even though you don't love me...**

"Feli," Ludwig said with slight sadness, then shook his head, "Nah, he'll be back!" Then, crumpled up the piece of paper and carelessly threw the note into the corner of the room. He straightened up the room quickly, then walked out of the room to head back to training.

~One Week Later~

This is so weird! Ludwig thought while scratching his head. Where the hell is that little wuss? He looked around to see his house completely clean and clear and underwear free. This sight was baffling to Ludwig. Damn, he _still _isn't back! I wonder what's wrong with him?...

In his little house, Feliciano was petting his cat, Ita-cat. They were happy and playing with eachother's curls. But, there was a small problem. In the middle of their...um..."curl playing," Feliciano stopped and plopped onto the couch. Ita-cat tilted his head and mewed at his owner. HIs owner looked at him and tear filled his eyes.

"No, I'm fine," he told Ita-cat. Ita-cat laid on Feli's lap and mowed at him again. Feliciano's tears fell and he sobbed,

"It's Ludwig! I-I told him that I love him, but he pushed me away! And, I left..." Ita-cat smiled and started to purr. Feliciano understood the small white and tan cat, then stood up with the cat in his arms.

"You're right!" Then, he gathered his things.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the cleaner yet gloomier household, the tall, blue-eyed blonde was pacing back and forth impatiently. Where the hell is he? His pace quickened as his heart punded with worry and slight fear. Finally, he fell back onto the couch and covered his face.

"Feliciano," Ludwisg said sadly, "Come back. I miss and...I love you."

Ludwig started to cry out of fear. He had no idea where Feliciano was, or if he was hurt, and this frightened him. He was worried about his friend. Which made him cry even more. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. His head lifted in pure excitement and hope. Feli? He quickly got to his feet and running to the door. Once he undid the locks to the large, wooden door, Ludwig tore the door open.

"Ah!," the small man with suitcases in his hands squeaked in surprise.

"Feli..," Ludwig yelled and hugged Feliciano close. Feliciano didn't hold back as he dropped his suitcases and leaped into Ludwig's arms.

"Ludwig!," Feliciano cried happily and snuggled his face into the blonde's neck, "I missed you, Luddy!" Ludwig smiled and hugged the Italian closer.

"Feliciano, you scared me. I didn't know where you went."

"I'm sorry, Ludwig," Feliciano sniffled, "B-But you don't love me... And I felt so alone, so I left..." He started to cry, but was silenced when Ludwig placed his finger on Feliciano's pink lips.

"Shh," Ludwig shushed him and leaned closer to Feliciano, "Ich liebe dich." And then he kissed the brown-haired Italian to his heart's content. When the two couldn't recieve anymore oxygen, they broke apart and hugged eachother close.

The two stood in the doorway, hugging eachother, while the sun set behind them...

~The End~


End file.
